


Talking about my life and how it was all shit from the day I was born to the day I died. Again.

by carrot_top



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrot_top/pseuds/carrot_top
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's never been easy. Even when you were human it was hard and painful and essentially full of shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking about my life and how it was all shit from the day I was born to the day I died. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my very first fic ever. English is not my first language so I'm sorry for all the mistakes. Feel free to contact me and let me know about them so I can fix this story.   
> So... enjoy?

Life's never been easy. Even when you were human it was hard and painful and essentially full of shit. So when you died, you thought it was your salvation. Up until you became a demon. Well, maybe not exactly... It all went shit when you became a crossroads demon and met your boss. He was all the things you ever dreamt about: sexy british accent, classy suits, full of charms and his eyes were to die for. Again. And if the rumour was true there were double digits below his waist.   
And that was the exact moment when I fully realized my damnation. Working with the sexy devil himself, so my eternal torment would last and last and last...  
Of course I would never tell him that I had naughty thoughts about him. He would just fired me or worse – send me after those damn Winchesters. So I kept my mouth shut and prayed to God that Crowley would never know my secret.   
All in all, my job as a crossroads demon was pretty easy. Make a deal here, send a hellhound there... Piece of cake. After a while it became boring. So boring that I started to make mistakes. Once I forgot to collect my soul, another time I fell asleep on the job and there was no one who could make a deal on my account or once I met a girl, she wanted to sell her soul for a loving boyfriend and she told me all about her problems and we actually became good friends. So yeah... Crowley got mad. Mad like “You stupid useless thing! What kind of demon are you?! Is there even one thing you can do and not screw it up?! I'm done with your shit! You are going to start looking for this two big little brain damaged cockroaches. And you are going to bring me their heads on a golden platter. Understood?”   
And that's why I'm currently sitting in this shithole bar and getting more and more drunk. And Winchesters? They just went out. Crowley'll be really happy...Maybe I even get my invitation to the annual Christmas party?

“Where are their heads?! How dare you come to me with merely an address?! Did I not make myself clear enough when we last talked?” Crowley yelled at me again. It was actually pretty hot. He got all angry and flustered. I could actually imagine him yelling at some poor soul for looking at me the wrong way or accidentally hitting me or some other silly thing.   
“Well, they had knives?” I tried to save my ass. “And I was outnumbered?”  
“I do not bloody hell care!” He started to breath hard. “They are like plague. Wherever I go, whatever I do... they are always there to ruin my plans. So I suggest you start with the killing and mayhem and stop with the drinking and making friends. Got that?”  
“Yes boss”

After that conversation I started to trail the Winchesters and plotting a way to get rid of them. I realized that when I kill them Crowley will be so pleased with me that I even might get a chance and tell him about my feellings. But first things first. And the very first thing on my to do list was getting a perfect dress for the party I was talking about earlier. Yes, I got my invitation and I wasn't about to miss this event. Even we, demons, celebrate Christ's birthday. Although in different way that is commonly regarded as appropriate. We drink, we eat, we dance and we are as obscene as possible. Yeah well... perhaps our way is not so much different than peoples'.   
But let's get back on track. I got my dress, it was the skimpiest one I've ever seen. I might actually skip the whole clothing thing and be naked, there wasn't much difference. But it was perfect. It showed everything that should be showed and almost everything that should be covered. And Crowley? He looked stunning. More handsome then ever. His brand new suit fitted him completely. It actually looked like custom made, but knowing Crowley I guess it was tailored just for him by the best tailor in the whole Hell, Heaven and Earth. So yeah... Crowley looked like sex on legs and I would devour him instantly.   
The party was a blast. The buffet was like all the entrails you can eat and all the blood you can drink with a lot of the best whiskey and the best wine on the side. There even were mistletoes hanging form the ceiling. It's no wonder that almost every demon was drunk, me included. Even Crowley was having a good time considered the fact that he wasn't very kin on that kind of entertainments. He was more of a torture kind of man.   
It might not be my brightest idea and I also wasn't thinking clearly, but I decided, then and there, that I should stop hiding my true feelings for Crowley and just tell him. Now I'm not sure what's gotten into me, but then... I was all in. I approached him and I guess in my drunken state of mind I hung myself on him and told him this three beautifully simple words “I love you”. And his face... Firstly it was this “are you fucking kidding me” expression. Then, it became “I don't fucking believe my fucking luck...” And finally it was “I'm so done with this shit”.  
The last thing I remember was Crowley saying “Bugger this” and then I felt this knife piercing my body, right under my left breast. And then there was blackness. Nothingness.   
And now? I'm sitting here with you. Talking about my life and how it was all shit from the day I was born to the day I died. Again.


End file.
